Inspirasi
by ARyandra
Summary: Antara Angela, Ash, dan secangkir inspirasi dari setiap dialog mereka. AshAngela!AU.


Warning : AshAngela!AU, Student!Angela, Adult!Ash.

Karakter Ash dan Angela saya gambarkan sifatnya (mungkin) OOC. Saya mengambil patokan sifat mereka dengan penggambaran watak saat Angela menyamar menjadi _maid_ Henry Barrymore dan Ash sebagai _butler_ Ratu Victoria yang pastinya _istimewa_. Dengan berbagai kepentingan untuk mendukung fanfiksi ini.

Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

* * *

><p><em>Noah's Café<em>. Sebuah kafe di sudut kota Landon yang tak kalah unik dengan namanya. Dengan interior bernuansa sirkus dan pelayan-pelayan dengan kostum penuh warna. Menunya variatif dan terkadang bernama _nyeleneh_, namun rasanya begitu menggoyang lidah. Ditambah fakta bahwa harganya bersahabat dengan kantong pelajar, kafe ini jadi tempat pas bagi Angela Blanc _refreshing_ sepulang sekolah.

"Selamat datang, _Miss_ Blanc," sapa Joker, salah satu pelayan, menyambutnya. Ia memang sudah tenar di kalangan seluruh pelayan di _Noah's Café_ sebagai pelanggan tetap, "Terimakasih masih menyempatkan datang kemari di tengah kesibukanmu," Joker mengerling, sedikit menyinggung soal kedatangan Angela yang mundur dari biasanya.

Ia memang biasa berada di sana dari pukul 2 siang hingga jam 4 sore. Namun, kesibukannya sebagai pelajar dengan diterapkannya kurikulum baru, membuatnya baru menjejakan kaki di kafe itu jam 4 sore, waktu dimana harusnya ia sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Angela mengangguk, "Ya. Kafe ini selalu bisa menghilangkan penatku,"

"Terimakasih lagi, untuk pujiannya! Silahkan," Joker mempersilahkan Angela sambil tersenyum jenaka khasnya.

Angela balas tersenyum, sedikit geli, lalu melanjutkan jalan menuju ke sudut favoritnya. Di pojok dalam dekat pot-pot _bluebells_ dan sebuah rak besar berisi pajangan-pajangan tua milik pemilik _Noah's Café, Mr_. Kelvin. Namun, langkah kaki berbalut sepatu sekolah itu terhenti setelah sepasang _amethyst_ itu menubruk bayangan seorang pemuda duduk di sana.

Sesosok jangkung berkulit putih dan bermata sama seperti dirinya. Yang menarik perhatian Angela adalah rambutnya berwarna putih, tapi masih terlihat muda. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 20-tahunan. Angela sempat terkikik ketika "_Penuaan dini_," melintas di pikirannya.

Meskipun begitu, dalam sekali pandang Angela mengakui bahwa sosok itu rupawan. Tampan. Wajah gadis itu merona dibuatnya.

Angela menggeleng, menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai berpikir macam plot komik _shoujo_ yang pernah ditunjukan Victoria padanya. Ia lantas mencari tempat duduk lain. Seperti biasa, jika sudut favoritnya terkadang sudah diisi orang.

"Yah, tak apalah... Semoga besok tempat itu kosong."

* * *

><p>Esoknya, Angela datang seperti kemarin, jam 4 sore.<p>

"Tambah sibuk, ya, _Miss_ Blanc?" Doll, pelayan lain di sana, menyambut Angela yang baru datang.

Langkah Angela terhenti, ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban sambil tertawa kecil, "Jenjang pendidikanku sudah berbeda. Kurikulum baru juga menambah jam pelajaran. Resiko seorang pelajar. Kurasa, aku akan selalu datang jam segini lagi besok-besok."

Doll ikut tertawa sebentar, "Oh, iya. _Miss_ Blanc," Angela menghentikan tawa kecilnya dan memandang gadis itu, "tempat Anda biasanya sudah ada yang menempati," ujarnya memberitahu.

"Eh?" kedua mata Angela mengerjap, "Kemarin sudah ada yang mengisi. Sekarang juga? Aduh... Setelah jam datang yang berubah, _favorite spot_ juga mesti berubah?"

Doll tersenyum menanggapi, "Mungkin begitu, _Miss_ Blanc. Pemuda yang duduk di situ sudah seminggu ini menempati sudut favorit Anda jam segini. Mungkin karena sebelumnya Anda datang lebih awal, jadi baru bertemu sekarang."

'_Oh. Jadi pemuda yang sama seperti kemarin,_' batin Angela, "Begitukah?"

"Ya," Doll melirik-lirik ke tempat duduk yang biasanya ditempati Angela, tempat dimana kini duduk seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sedang menyesap tehnya, "Anda mungkin bisa berkenalan dan berbagi tempat duduk dengannya. Dia cukup tampan dan... kelihatannya dia sendiri," gadis bermata safir cantik itu berbisik pada Angela, dengan nada iseng.

"Bisa jadi ternyata dia ada yang punya. Jangan mentang-mentang dia _mojok_ dan duduk sendirian begitu," balas Angela sambil mencubit pipi Doll, "Sudahlah, aku duduk di meja sebelahnya saja. Doll, seperti biasa, ya," ia beranjak ke meja yang sama seperti kemarin, meja daruratnya. Doll mengiyakan dengan cemberut sambil memegang pipinya yang tadi dicubit Angela.

"Hei,"

Angela baru saja menarik kursi untuk ia duduki ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Ia mendongak dan menyadari bahwa asal suara tersebut adalah seorang pemuda berambut putih yang duduk di meja seberang, tempat favoritnya yang gagal ia duduki, "Saya?" tanyanya memastikan. Merasa bahwa panggilan ambigu tadi itu untuknya.

"_Yes, you are,_" sosok itu memberi gestur menyuruhnya mendekat, "_Come here,_" dan benar saja.

Ia menurutinya dengan canggung dan was-was. Setelah sampai di hadapan pemuda itu, ia memberanikan diri, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sesopan mungkin.

"Tak usah tegang begitu..." tawa geli meluncur lepas, "Santai saja dan duduklah," sekarang sosok asing itu berlagak sok akrab. Dan memberi gestur agar Angela duduk di kursi seberangnya.

Angela ragu-ragu, kewaspadaannya meningkat, namun semua itu ia coba sembunyikan. Ia menghela nafas dan menenangkan diri. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis dan terucap kata "Terimakasih,". Ia menarik kursi dan mendudukinya dengan serileks mungkin. '_Sebenarnya mau apa, sih, dia?_'

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya dengan gaya yang elegan. Angela terpana sesaat melihatnya. Lupa akan rasa bingung, waspada, dan canggung yang barusan tergolak dalam batinnya.

Dan kesadaran Angela dibanting saat pemuda itu malah tertawa sesudahnya.

"Ahahah... Ahahahahaha..." ia tertawa—membuat Angela agak mengernyit, "Santai saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku juga tahu dari kemarin kau hendak duduk disini, tapi tak jadi karena ada aku. Iya, 'kan?"

Angela mengangguk dengan kikuk, namun ia mencoba serileks mungkin, "Kelihatan, ya?" ia bergumam kecil sambil membuang pandang ke arah pot _bluebells_ yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Iya, _kelihatan_..." pemuda itu membalas gumaman Angela geli, "Omong-omong, kita berdialog tanpa berkenalan sebagai awalnya. Namaku Ash Landers, panggil saja Ash. Namamu?" pemuda itu, yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Ash, mengulurkan tangannya sebagai salam perkenalan.

Gadis violet itu berkernyit. Batinnya bergolak tak menentu. Disisi lain, ingin membalas uluran tangan itu. Namun, ada rasa tak yakin yang menahan gerakan tangannya.

Ia memandang tangan yang menunggu balasan uluran tangannya itu. Matanya bergerak naik dan bersirobok dengan mata Ash yang mirip—ah, _sama_ dengan miliknya. Sorotan matanya yang hangat membuat keraguan Angela terkikis hingga sirna. Entah mengapa sorotnya terasa familiar.

Kontak fisik pertama mereka. Angela menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum mantap.

"Aku Angela. Angela Blanc."

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p>Halo~~~ melambai/ Kenalkan, ARyandra dan debut fanfiksi pertamanya di FKI! ^_^

Mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Saya hanyalah Author pemula yang masih harus banyak belajar. Mohon bantuan senior-senior dan pembaca-pembaca disini untuk kritik dan saran. Bisa dikirim ke kotak amal review yang ada dibawah. Mau menggunakan gunakan bahasa gaul, bahasa asing, atau bahasa baku, yang penting tidak membuat potek hati saya

Ingat!

REVIEW BUKAN TEMPAT SAMPAH YANG MENAMPUNG KATA-KATA SAMPAH.

Akhir kata.

REVIEW, PLEASE! ^_^/


End file.
